My Desire
by TaraCullen1
Summary: This story is about Nessie and Jake. Nessie has grown up and is now old enough to date Jake.
1. Chapter 1

MY Desire

Chapter one ~ The Proposal

Jacob POV

I sped down the highway going 95 in a 60 mile speed zone. I did not care that I might get a ticket. The only thing I cared about was going to see Nessie. Today was our one year anniversary since we started dating. Renesmee Cullen was part human part vampire, I was in love with her, and I really didn't care about what other people thought about our relationship. It was just me and her.

I slowed down as their house came into view, went around the bend, and pulled into their driveway. I had to admit I was nervous and I had no idea why, well okay I had a hunch, tonight I am going to propose to Nessie and I was hoping to get Edward's permission.

I turned off the engine and unbuckled my seatbelt. After taking a few breaths to try and calm my nerves I walked out of the car and up to the house. I took another deep breath and knocked. There was a slight movement coming from behind the door.

"It's just Jacob!" Edward called back. 'Shit' I thought. I wanted the proposal to be a surprise, but Edward was probably already picking my brain. The door opened. "Jacob," he acknowledged and let me in. He led the way into the sitting room, Bella was there looking as beautiful as ever. Edward snarled at me. "Sorry, sorry." I whispered. Geesh a man can't have one private thought with him around. I really don't know how Bella stands him. Another low snarl. Ugh crap. I better cool it or Edward will say no.

"Jacob!" Bella shouted as she looked up from her book. "Bella," I greeted. "Is Nessie here?" I asked as I looked around not seeing her. She nodded her head. "Yes, Renesmee is still getting ready."

Bella still hated the nickname Nessie, I smiled to myself. I thought it was pretty. "Please have a seat." She offered. I sat down to be polite. I hadn't even sat down for two minutes when Nessie came down the stairs. I looked at her.

'Oh my god she is so beautiful.' I thought to myself. Nessie walked gracefully towards me, stopped, threw her arms around me and kissed me. Someone cleared their throat in the background. Shit I did it again. 'Sorry' I thought to Edward. He nodded his head.

"Edward." I started." Bella, I have s-something I want wanted to ask you." I stammered, "Just spit it out Jacob." Bella interrupted. I took a deep breath. Well here goes. "I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry your daughter." I breathed.

Edward had a torn expression on his face as he looked from Nessie to me. Then his face relaxed some. "Edward please say something!" I shouted. Edward opened his mouth. "I knew this would happen." He said shaking his head with a slight grin across his face. "Well, it won't do any good if I say no. You two will probably sneak off anyway." I held my breath. "Alright you have my permission. Bella?" he asked. Bella was smiling. "Of course Jake." She nodded. "Though I'm not happy about being your mother-in-law, but I know you love Nessie more than anything. You have my permission as well.

There was an excited squeal that came from beside me. I smiled at her. I decided I was going to propose to her right there. I knelt on the floor in front of her and took a small black box out of my pocket. Nessie inhaled. I gently opened the box and took out the ring.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you so much. Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" I asked as I slipped the ring on her tiny finger. "Yes, of course Jake." She all but shouted as she threw her arms around me and kissed me. "Ahem, you'll want to be careful, I might change my mind." Edward said. "I stood up and pulled Nessie to her feet.

"Is it okay if I take Nessie outside for awhile?" I asked. Bella answered, "yes Jake, go!" I took Nessie's hand, we ran to the door and walked outside.

Nessies POV

I was upstairs finishing getting ready. Jake was coming over and he said he was bringing a surprise. I was so excited. Almost too excited to do my hair, so I called Alice. "Alice!" I said in a panicky voice."Nessie?" she asked, "what's wrong?" Jake's coming over and I can't get my hair the way I want it. Help!" I shouted. "Nessie relax. I'm on my way." She told me as I hung up the phone.

A minute later there was a knock on the bedroom window. I jumped and ran to open the glass. "Oh thank god!" I shouted as I threw my arms around her. "There there Nessie." She said trying to calm me. "Now what's the problem?" she asked

"I told you Jakes coming, I can't get my hair right and I look terrible." I cried. "Nonsense. Come here." She said as she pulled me to the dressing table. She pulled out several hair supplies and started working. Five minutes later she was done.

"There!" she said. "What do you think?" I looked nervously in the mirror and gasped. "Oh Alice!" I exclaimed. "Thank you thank you thank you. You're a life saver. It's perfect." I told her as I went to hug her. "Stop!" she shouted. "You'll ruin your hair. "Oops." I giggled nervously. Instead she patted my shoulder. "You look beautiful. Jakes almost here." She whispered.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I panicked "Nessie relax, everything is going to be fine. Trust me." She said. Outside the window a car door closed. "That'll be Jake." Said Alice smiling. "What's going on?" I asked knowing something was up. "You know something. What did you see?" I asked ready to pounce on her if she didn't tell me. She just shook her head. "Nope, sorry Nessie I can't say one word." I groaned. "Please please please tell me!" I asked "nope now go Jakes here." She said quietly and jumped back out the window.

I took a deep breath and walked out the room and stood at the top of the stairs. Jake was sitting on the sofa looking radiant. 'God he was so handsome.' I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs towards him, stopped threw my arms around him and started kissing him.

Daddy cleared his throat behind me. I grinned up at Jacob and sat down next to him. Jacob looked over to daddy and opened his mouth and said, "Edward, Bella, I have s-something I want wanted to ask you."

He was so cute when he stammered. But oh my gosh he isn't, no! I thought to myself excitedly. Mom interrupted him. "Just spit it out Jacob." He went on. "I was wondering if I had your permission to marry your daughter." He finished. I was right. I smiled widely. "Edward please say something." He begged. Again it was so cute, him begging.

I looked at daddy nervously his expression scared me, and then it turned into a smile. I held my breath.

"I knew this would happen." Daddy started to say. "Well, it won't do any good if I say no. You two probably will just sneak off anyway if I refuse. Alright you have my permission Bella?" he asked Mama was smiling "Of course Jake." She nodded. "Though I'm not happy about being your mother-in-law, but I know you love Nessie more than anything. You have my permission as well." I let out a loud squeal. Jacob looked at me and smiled as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a small black velvet box. 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I thought to myself. Jacob pulled the ring out of the box and placed it gently on my finger. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He started. "I love you so much. Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" I nodded my head. "Yes, of course!" I shouted as I threw my hands around Jacob's neck yet once again.

Again daddy cleared his throat. "You want to be careful or I might just have to change my mind."

Jacob stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Is it okay if I take Nessie out for awhile?" he asked. Was Jacob actually asking daddy's permission? So unlike him. I thought to myself. But I like it. Mama was the first to reply. "Yes Jake go!" she shouted. He grabbed my hand again and we ran to the door and walked outside.

Jacobs POV

We stepped outside and embraced each other like we never had before. I couldn't stop kissing my girl.

"Jacob Black!" Edward shouted from in the house. "That's incredibly disgusting! Go think those thoughts somewhere else where I won't hear them." I laughed quietly.

"What?" Nessie asked." "Nothing." I said as I brushed my hand across her cheek. It was so soft and it felt so good to my touch. "Come on let's go somewhere." I murmured as I pulled her gently down the steps. I swooped Nessie into my arms and we ran into the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "away from the house where Edward can't hear our thoughts." I answered. "What were you thinking back there to make daddy so mad?" she wondered. "Nothing really." I told her. "I was just thinking about how it would be if I could kiss you on every single place on your body." She blushed a deep red. "Oh." Was her response. "That would most defiantly make daddy mad." She laughed.

God I loved her laugh. It was like the most beautiful song I ever heard. I could listen to her laugh all day and never get tired of it. Nessie smiled, the smile reaching the tips of her eyes, making them sparkle.

I finally stopped running when I thought we were far enough that Edward couldn't hear us. I stared at Nessie lovingly, and I went to kiss her; still holding her. I didn't want to put her down; her body fit perfectly in my arms.

I bent my head down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her gently at first, then I remembered about her beautiful hair. It must have taken her hours to do it. I backed off. Nessie frowned.

"You'll ruin your hair and make up." Nessie let out a loud laugh. "You stop kissing me because you're afraid of messing up my hair and makeup?" she asked. "Ha ha ha." She laughed again. "I don't give a damn about my hair Jacob Black. All I care about is you. Now dammit kiss me Jacob!"

I let out a laugh. 'that's my girl.' I thought to myself. I sat us down so we would be more comfortable and I leaned into kiss her yet again. She let out a soft moan as she entwined her fingers in my hair. God that felt so good.

Nessie paused for a brief moment. "What's wrong?" I asked her, afraid that I had hurt her somehow, though I was trying my hardest to be careful. She said nothing as her hands reached for the fringe of my shirt and tried to lift it over my head. My heart skidded to a stop. God what is she thinking. I wondered. We're going to far.

Nessies POV

My heart was pounding as Jacob sat us down on the ground. I couldn't believe I had him all to myself. Jacob leaned in to kiss me. It was the most amazing kiss in my entire life. Jacob stopped kissing me. I frowned at him.

"You'll ruin your hair and makeup." I laughed. "You stop kissing me because you're afraid of messing up my hair and makeup?" I laughed again. "ha ha ha. I don't give a damn about my hair Jacob Black! All I care about is you. And dammit kiss me Jacob." I said greedly as he bent down to kiss me yet again. I let out a soft moan and gently entwined my fingers in Jacob's hair. His hair felt like silk as I gently caressed his head. He moaned.

I stopped kissing Jacob. It looked like a thousand questions were going through Jacob's head. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. my mind just kept saying one word over and over again. "Jacob."

Jacobs POV

"No." I told her. She frowned slightly. "Why?" she asked. Her eyes were sad. "Dammit Nessie no!" I didn't mean to go this far. "please." She begged again. "No, not until we are married."

That was my rule. I would not make love to Nessie until we were married. And besides if I did Edward would probably rip my head off. She was still frowning.

"But I want you now. We're actually alone. We're never alone."

She had a good point there. It seemed like there was always someone trailing our every move. If it wasn't Edward or Bella watching Nessie it was Sam or Embry or Quil watching me.

"Please Nessie. You have to understand me." She frowned once more and stood up. "Goodbye Jacob." She whispered.

"Awe Nessie come on. Don't be like that." I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed her arm before she could get very far. I didn't want to hurt her. "Dammit Nessie you'll be the death of me." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

Nessie kissed back and her hands went down to the fringe of my shirt once more and she lifted it up. I didn't stop her this time. She smiled and leaned in to kiss my chest; her fingers rubbing gently up and down over my chest. All of a sudden it got extremely hot. I wondered if Nessie could feel the heat coming from inside me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Fight

Jacob POV

I woke up at what I thought was the crack of dawn. I realized that someone was next to me. I glanced down. It was Nessie. 'oh my fucking god!' I thought to myself. What the hell did I just do. I wondered what time it was. Shit, me and Nessie just spent the night together. Edward was going to kill me. I didn't want to wake Nessie though. She looked so peaceful there sleeping beside me. God it felt so nice. I couldn't wait until the day that she could sleep next to me everyday. I sighed, I better wake her.

"Nessie love." I whispered as I rubbed her back gently. She stirred slightly. "hmmm?" she murmured. "Nessie you need to wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me and smile. "Morning Jacob." She muttered. Her eyes went wide all of a sudden. She sat up fast and then fell back down. "Sat up to fast." She said as she shook her head. "Daddy's going to be so mad." I nodded my head. "Best get you home before they go into your room and find out your not in there." I said.

We stood up, and I picked Nessie up in my arms, and I sprinted back to the house as fast I could. I stopped when I came to the driveway. "I better not go in with you." "No, Jake. I'm scared. Please come." I sighed. "Alright I'll go in with you."

We opened the door. I looked inside. Nobody was there. Thank god. We tiptoed inside and went to head up the stairs.

"Jacob Black!!" someone screamed. It was Edward. "Where the hell have you been, with my daughter!" he yelled.

"Daddy please don't yell at Jacob. It wasn't his fault." Nessie said. "Like hell it isn't his fault!" Bella came in the room just then.

"Edward honey there's no need for the language. Where were you young lady!"

I glanced at Nessie.

"Mama please, nothing happened. We just lost track of time and fell asleep."

"My butt!" Edward shouted. "Jacob Black what did you do to my daughter!! If you so much as layed a finger on her so help me god I will..."

"Edward love relax." Bella interrupted.

I could tell Nessie was on the verge of tears so I cut in. "Edward, Bella relax. I'm telling you nothing happened. We went for a long walk and we lost track of time. Nessie was telling you the truth. Please don't yell at her.

"You're lying Jacob." Edward growled. "I can hear your thoughts. You're just trying to protect her. Well sorry to burst your bubble mister but it's not working." Edward looked furious. "Go upstairs to your room young lady. Now!" he shouted.

"Daddy I'm not a child anymore." Nessie cried. "You're my child and you do as I tell you. Upstairs now!" Nessie ran up the stairs crying.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to keep her out so late. Punish me not her." I didn't want Nessie to get into anymore trouble. "You're damn right I'm going to punish you." "Get out of my house mutt!" he screamed.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I ran out the door and to my car. I chanced a peak at Nessie's window hoping she was looking out. She was. I looked into her eyes trying to tell her how sorry I was. I don't know if she saw me. Her face was strewn with tears. I jumped into my rabbit and zoomed out of the driveway.

Nessie POV

I looked out my bedroom window as Jacob sped off, and wept. I heard angry voices coming from downstairs. It sounded like mama was trying to calm daddy down. Ugh daddy was being so unfair. We didn't do anything. I wish he could see that. There was a pounding at my door that scared me half to death. I jumped up and ran to answer it.

"Nessie open this door!" daddy shouted. "I'm coming daddy chill!" I yelled as I opened the door. "Don't speak to me like that young lady." Mama placed a hand on daddy's shoulder. "Honey remember what we discussed downstairs. Daddy frowned. "I remember, but I don't like it one bit. Just because you're an engaged woman now does not mean you can go run off with your fiancé. You live under my roof. You follow my rules." "Daddy please, can't you just read my mind already and see that we didn't do anything." I told him.

Which was true, we didn't do anything, except kiss and fall asleep under the stars.

"Okay fine I believe you didn't do anything. But that doesn't mean that you can still run off whenever you feel like it. The next time you want to go somewhere at least tell us." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean to upset you." I sobbed into my hands.

Daddy sighed and walked over to me and gave me a small hug. "It's okay honey, just please don't make us worry like that again. We didn't know where you were and Alice couldn't see you cause of Jake of course.""Yes daddy, I promise I'll tell you next time." "Good girl." He said as he patted my shoulder and walked out of my room.

Mama lingered and gave me a sympathetic smile, and mouthed sorry to me. She turned and followed daddy out of the room.

Jacob POV

I waited by the phone. I was trying to decide whether or not to call Nessie. Would Edward the leach still be shouting at her? I had to talk to her, to find out how she was doing. It hurt me to leave her like that, with the tears strewn across her face. I wish I could be by her side to wipe them all away.

I picked up the phone and dialed Nessie's cell phone number. "Hello?" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "Nessie are you okay?" I asked. There was a pause. "I'm fine." She croaked. "Nessie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." "Its fine Jacob relax. Daddy's not mad at me anymore. Though he did get a good amount of yelling in at me." Shit I thought. Edward was going to pay for that one. I was not going to have anyone hurting my Nessie, even if it meant hurting her dad. "Can I see you?" I asked hopefully. "Jacob I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now." She hesitated. "Maybe we should back off and give daddy a few days to cool off."

What was she thinking? Making me stay away from her? Oh the blood sucker was going to pay for that for sure. "Nessie I don't really care what anyone thinks or says. I can't stay away from you. You know what it does to me." I reminded her. "Jake I know. I'll go talk to daddy and see if he'll let me see you. Even if it's only for a few minutes." "Okay love," I said "hurry please." "I will Jake. Love you." She said. "Love you too honey."

The other line clicked off and the dial tone buzzed in my ear. I sighed. Thank god she was okay. I slammed the phone back on the receiver and waited for Nessie to call back. God I was so impatient. I got up from my seat and started pacing back and forth. Three minutes later the phone ring. I jumped and ran to answer it.

"Hello." I breathed. "Jake!" Nessie exclaimed. "Nessie." I answered. "Daddy said it was okay for me to come over." Wow that is surprising. I thought to myself. "That's great Nessie." "I'm going to be over there in ten minutes." She assured me. "Of course, that's fine." I said nearly jumping up and down with joy. "Bye Nessie!" I shouted and hung up the phone before she could respond.

"Whoohoo!" I shouted loudly. "What is it? What's going on? Asked my sister Rachel coming into the room. I hadn't realized anyone was home. "Er nothing." "Come on Jake, you don't whoop for nothing." "Alright alright." I started. "Nessie's coming over." She smiled a slightly evil grin. "Awe my little brother's got a girlfriend. OOOHHH." She teased. "Shut up Rachel." I said angrily. "You know what it's like. "You've got Paul." She nodded her head. "You're right. I'm sorry I teased you." "That's okay.

" Guess what Rach?" I asked her. "What?" she wondered. "Ness and I are going to get married. We're engaged!" I said jumping up and down excitedly. "Wow! Congratulations little brother." She said as she came to give me a hug. "That's so wonderful. Just wait till I tell Paul." "No!" I growled, making her jump. "Sorry, but please don't tell anyone yet. We're waiting for awhile." She nodded her head. "Of course Jacob. Well, I'm going over to Pauls." She smiled. "Rach!" I yelled at her. "I mean it not a single word." "Alright alright. Relax bro." 'Good.' I thought. Now that we've got that cleared up.

As soon as Rachel left the doorbell rang. I opened the door. It was Nessie. Her clothes were changed. Instead of the gorgeous black dress she was wearing earlier she was now in dark denim pants and a red cotton shirt. That color red looked so beautiful on her. She smiled as she saw me "Jake!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me kissing my neck.

"Nessie baby, are you okay?" I asked she nodded. Her eyes were red as though she hadn't stopped crying since I left. "I'm fine Jake thanks for asking." "Please come in." I gestured to the sitting room.

"What happened after I left?" I asked curiously. "Well daddy shouted at me for awhile. But right after you left he and mama had a talk and apparently discussed some things with daddy." "I'm sorry he yelled at you. That stupid leach!" I spat. "Jacob please." She started to say. "I think he's sorry for yelling at me. I could tell by the way he looked when I asked him if I could come over." "but still he yelled at you Nessie." I cut in. "And I don't care who yelled at you they're gonna pay." "Jacob No!" Nessie shouted. "Please don't. I don't want daddy to be mad at you and make me break our engagement." She cried. I nodded my head. "Okay honey. For you I'll try and behave." "thank you." She replied kissing my throat all the way to my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Visitor

Nessie POV

A few days after the fight daddy had with me and Jacob things started to get better. Or so they seemed to be. Little did I know that we were to have an unexpected visitor who would try and make things very difficult for us.

We were sitting in the family room at the big house. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all there. It was family day, so we were playing games or just talking to one another. "Alice?" I heard uncle Jasper ask. "Alice what is it? What do you see? He asked worriedly.

Alice had a glazed look over her eyes. It had been awhile since she saw anything, so it's no wonder that uncle Jasper was worried. He shook Alice's shoulders one more time. She finally blinked and looked over to me. "What?" he asked again. A low snarl came from the couch behind me. I looked over my shoulder. What had daddy heard? I wondered.

"Aunt Alice please say something." I begged. A small grin spread across her face. "I'm sorry Nessie, but I can't tell you." She replied. I looked over to daddy who was shaking his head. "Daddy please tell me what Aunt Alice saw." He shook his head. "Sorry honey, but Alice is right, we can't tell you."

This was so frustrating. Why was it that everyone got to know what the secret was but me. Obviously nothing bad was seen otherwise they would have told me. Or would they have? I wondered. I raised my hands in frustration and started pulling my hair.

"Please Alice just tell me. I'm going insane over here." She sighed. "Nessie, the only thing I can tell you right now is that you are going to be getting a visitor. And you better warn Jacob Back." She grinned.

So this had to do with Jacob. I thought to myself. That didn't help much. My eyes looked into hers. I begged. She continued to shake her head. "fine." I mumbled aloud.

I went to go leave the room. I couldn't stand being in the same room with people who knew something was going on and wouldn't tell me.

I slept terrible that night, thinking constantly of who the visitor could be. I was also wondering what he/she wanted to do with Jacob. I woke up at 5 a.m. I wasn't tired any more so I just got up and got ready for the day.

I went downstairs to see if anyone was down yet. That's when I saw him. Oh crap. Was this my visitor? I thought to myself. Nahuel? For crying out loud the guy was 300 years old. What was Alice playing at?

Nahuel looked up when he heard me come downstairs. "Renesmee." He greeted. He looked extremely happy to see me. To happy.

"Nahuel." I greeted sourly. He stood up and walked towards me. "How are you?" he asked as he came closer. I stepped back. What is Nahuel doing? I thought to myself. I was going to kill Alice for allowing this to happen.

"I'm fine Nahuel." I responded. Or was fine until he came. "You're the visitor. You're the one everyone's been talking about?" I asked in disgust.

"Wait how did you know I was coming?" he asked curiously. "I didn't know you were coming, but Alice saw you coming and she wouldn't tell me anything." Gosh I hated Alice right now.

"Where are my mom and dad?" I asked him. "They went hunting early this morning. They'll be back soon." He assured me. "I think they wanted to give us some time alone."

What no! I shouted in my head. I couldn't believe mama and daddy. Don't they remember I am an engaged woman.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Nahuel, but I'm engaged." He looked taken aback at the sound of the news.

"What?" he asked. "I'm engaged." I repeated very slowly dragging out each syllable making sure he got the message. It looked like it worked. "Who is it?" he asked curiously.

I hesitated slightly. Afraid of what might happen if I told him. "Jacob Black." I told him. "Jacob?" he asked. Then his eyes widened. "The werewolf?" "Yes the werewolf!" I shouted back at him. "You got a problem with that?" I asked. "If so you can leave."

He shook his head. "I came all the way from South America to see you. And I find out you're engaged. Excuse me." He said as he walked past me and out the door.

"Where are you going Nahuel?" I asked worriedly. "To find that stupid mutt." He spat. "What, no. Leave Jacob alone." He growled at me. I jumped back afraid of him.

"I have to do this Nessie. I'm sorry he said." As he ran off into the woods. I ran back to the house to grab my cell phone. I was going to call daddy.

The phone rang once. "Hello?" he asked. "Daddy how dare you!" "What is it Nessie what's wrong?" he asked. "Don't play with me!" I spat at him. "I can't believe you let Nahuel sit on our couch. And you go off with mama." I growled. "Nessie, relax" "Relax?" I asked. "How can I relax when Nahuel's just gone off to yell at Jacob?"

"I'm sorry Nessie." He said. "But we had to give him a chance." "You do realize I'm an engaged woman?" "Yes Nessie, we know that, but even so we had to."

I growled in disgust and hung up the phone. I was going to run over to Jacob's house to stop the fight.

Jacob POV

I was sitting on the couch watching television when someone pounded on the door. I got up to answer it. They knocked again. "Coming coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door. I didn't recognize him at first. "Jacob?" he asked. "Yes," I said. He pulled his arm back and punched my face. "What the hell was that for?" I asked him holding my now broken nose.

He punched again. "Dammit." I yelled holding my bloody nose. I put the bones back in place so they would heal properly.

Who the hell did this guy think he is? I wondered. Then recognition hit me. "Nahuel?" I asked curiously. He nodded. "That's me." He jabbed his thumb into his chest. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked him.

"You are." Was his response. "what did I ever do to you?" I wondered. "You're marrying Renesmee." He stated matter of factly.

"So what if I'm marrying Renesmee?" I asked. "That's none of your business. And you don't even know her." "Jacob, you think I don't care?" he asked me. "She is the only person in this earth like me. I want my chance with her." "Ha!" I chuckled. "Did you ever think that Nessie might not even want you. "I don't really care what Renesmee thinks." He stated.

He did not just say that. I lifted my hands to punch him. At that moment I heard my name being called.

Nessie POV

"Jacob!" I shouted as I ran to his door. He lowered his hands. "Stop please." I begged them. There was blood flowing out of Jacob's nose. Crap, they were fighting.

"Nahuel what did you do to him?" I yelled as I ran to make sure Jacob was okay. "You're bleeding." I told him. "I'm fine Nessie." He said as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Nahuel what did you do to him?"I asked feeling Jacob's nose, making sure no bones were broken. What was I thinking of course no bones were broken. He probably already had it fixed. I still was worried though.

"What does it look like?" he asked sourly. "You were fighting over me weren't you?" I asked already knowing what the answer was going to be. "Just tell me the truth. No hiding things from me." "Yes Nessie we were, but he started it."

"I don't care who started it. It's uncalled for." I told them. "You will both apologize right now." I demanded

"Awe Nessie come on." Jake protested. I held my hands up. "I don't care if you want to or not." "I will not apologize to that Mutt." Nahuel said. "Likewise." Jake said

This was getting ridiculous. Nahuel stretched his arm out. I ducked out of the way. Jacob grabbed his hand before Nahuel could touch him. "You almost hit Nessie!" Jake shouted. As he pulled me to the side, out of harm's way.

"Jacob, Nahuel you will both stop it this very minute!" someone called from a distance. I looked to see who it was. I couldn't see anyone. I squinted. It looked like daddy. It's about time. I thought to myself.

Half a second later daddy reached us. "Nessie are you alright?" he asked as he glanced at Jacob's bloody face.

I nodded my head and said, "yes daddy I'm fine."

"What's going on?" he asked. Like he needed to ask that. Couldn't he just read Jacob and Nahuel's mind and figure it out for himself. "Ah, never mind. I should have guessed." He said. "Nahuel Jacob, please there's no need to fight. Can't you two just talk peacefully?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" Jacob asked. "Options." "Options?" Jacob asked confused. "You're sick Edward. Did you know that?" he just nodded his head. "I will not see Nessie in the hands of this bloodsucker.

"That really isn't your decision to make now is it?" he asked looking to me. "Nessie what do you think? Will you give Nahuel a chance?" I gasped quietly. I could not believe my ears. My own father. "No daddy. I don't think I will. I love Jacob daddy. He is my everything."

Nahuel backed up at the sound of that. "Nahuel, I'm sorry. It's just I've known Jacob my whole life. I don't think I could live without him. Jacob is like the air I breath."

Nahuel started to say something and then closed his mouth and turned around. "Nahuel I'm sorry!" I shouted at him. "Whatever Renesmee." He whispered.

I looked angrily at daddy. "I don't understand you daddy." I cried. "I thought you approved of Jacob?" "I do." He replied. "I just wanted to give Nahuel a chance. Now I see that I was wrong to try and do that. I'm sorry Nessie, please forgive me." Fine," I replied. "But don't think I will forget this.

I turned to tend to Jacob. Blood was still oozing from his nose. "Let's go clean you up Jacob." I said as I pulled him into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Storm

Nessie POV

It was a Saturday night and I was over at Jakes. We were snuggling on his couch watching a movie. It had started to rain, not a heavy rain, just a slight drizzle.

I was nuzzled against Jake's neck when I heard it start to pour. I looked out the window, it was really coming down hard and the sky was an almost purpely color. It was frightening to look at. It had started to thunder slightly. I hated thunderstorms so I nuzzled closer into Jake.

He wrapped his arms around me sensing the stress. "It's okay love." He whispered into my hair. "It's just a thunderstorm there's nothing to be afraid of."

He kissed my forehead. "I know I replied. "I just don't like thunderstorms." I shuddered as a loud rumble sounded. "Can you close the curtains?" I asked.

Jake sighed and stood up, but I clutched onto his hand. "Nessie love I thought you wanted me to close the curtain?" he asked. I nodded my head and let his hand go. Jacob walked away and started to close the window. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Jake?" I asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" I looked over at him and he had a shocked expression on his face.

Jacob POV

I looked out the window as I went to close the curtain for Nessie. The sky had turned a dark purple. I looked to my left and saw a funnel shaped cloud. I inhaled sharply. Nessie heard me.

"Jake?" she asked. "are you okay?" I couldn't respond. I was in a sort of shock. "Jake please answer me."

"Nessie come here." I finally said, very slowly. "Why?" she asked as she stood up.

I stretched my hand out for her. She grasped it. The funnel cloud was starting to rotate faster. Nessie and I were alone in the house. Billy had gone over to Charlie's house to watch a baseball game. We didn't have a cellar to hide in.

"Nessie I think we need to go and hide in the bathroom for awhile." He stated. "Why?" Nessie asked nervously. "I think there's a tornado coming right for us." I told her.

Her eyes widened. She looked scared. "It'll be alright." I said rubbing her hand as I pulled her back from the window just as the tornado touched ground right in front of the house.

I didn't have much time to react. The tornado was at the front door within a second. "Run!" I shouted.

We ran as fast as we could to the bathroom. Nessie tripped on something and I pulled her up. But it was to late, at that point the tornado was ripping through the house. Nessie screamed. Planks of wood were flying everywhere; one flew right past my head.

Nessie screamed again and the next thing I knew she was laying on the floor. There was blood coming from the side of her head. Shit something must have hit her. I had to find something to hold on to, the wind of the tornado was so strong.

The tornado was over as fast as it had come. Thank god for that. I looked around the house. It was completely destroyed. All that was standing was a side of the house.

Nessie was still laying unconscious beside me. Debris was covering her. I started to pull the debris off of her. After I finally got it all of I rubbed her arm and called her name. "Nessie?" I asked. "Nessie darling please answer me!" I shouted, near tears. I grabbed my cell phone that was in my pocket and tried to call Carlisle. He could help me with Nessie.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered. "Carlisle, its Jacob." I whispered, my voice shaking. "Jacob are you all right?" he asked. I didn't answer right away. "Jacob?" he asked again. "Carlisle its Nessie." I answered. "What's wrong, is she okay?" he asked. "No," I said again.

"Tell me everything." Carlisle demanded. I took a deep breath. "There was a tornado. We tried to run for it. But we didn't have enough time to make it to the bathroom before the tornado tore through the house. Something hit Nessie. She's unconscious and her head is bleeding pretty badly."

I was crying now. "Jacob calm down." He told me. "Can you bring Nessie over to me?" he asked. "No," I said. "I'm afraid to move her. "Okay, just stay where you are. I'm coming now." He assured me. "Just keep pressure on the wound until I get there."

Carlisle hung up the phone. I did as he said and took my shirt off and applied pressure onto Nessie's head. She wasn't breathing. "Nessie honey." I called again. "Please answer me." I sobbed. Still no answer.

I closed my eyes and layed my head on Nessie's chest.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. My head shot up. "I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to frighten you." Carlisle apologized. I nodded my head. "How is she?" he asked. "the same." I whispered." The words barely audible.

I moved out of the way to let Carlisle work on Nessie. "Jacob we need to move Nessie to my office at home. I can't work here." He stated. "Of course." I said as he lifted Nessie up carefully. I slowly got up and followed as he raced back to the house.

Edward opened the door for us "What happened?" he demanded. "Relax Edward, it wasn't Jacob's fault." Carlisle said. "What happened!" he asked again. "The tornado hit Jacob's house. He and Nessie were trying to hide, but they didn't have time." He paused. "Their house is destroyed by the way." He added quietly as he carried Nessie upstairs.

Carlisle made me wait downstairs while he worked on Nessie. The wait was driving me insane. I sat down on the couch, put my head in my hands, and started sobbing.

Someone placed their hand on my hands and tried to pull them away from my face. "Shh..Jacob. It's okay." Bella tried to comfort me.

"This is all my fault." I told her. "If only I could have gotten us out faster." Bella shook her head.

"No Jacob. There was no way you could have known. Stop blaming yourself." She demanded.

Bella wrapped her arms around me rocking me back and forth trying to comfort me. It worked some. It reminded me of when I was little when my mother would do the same thing to me whenever I was afraid.

My loud sobbing finally subsided and now they were silent tears.

I lifted my head from Bella's shoulder, who was still trying to comfort me, and saw Carlisle coming down the stairs.

"Carlisle." I said "How's Nessie?" I asked. He shook his head.

"There's no way to know until she wakes up. She's still unconscious." He told me. "She does have a pretty bad head wound, I'm worried about that."

"Thank you Carlisle." I told him. He nodded his head. "You may go see her now if you like."

I looked over at Bella. "Is it okay?"I asked her. She nodded her head. "Of course Jacob."

I walked slowly up the stairs holding on to the guard rail, afraid that I might fall over if I didn't have something to support myself.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs and down the hall, where Carlisle's office was. I hated this room. I thought to myself. It was the place where Bella "died." I couldn't stand being in there, but I had to see Nessie.

I opened the door and saw Nessie laying under the covers. She looked so peaceful. I walked in and gently closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the chair beside her. My hand stretched to her head and I caressed it. Her hair was so soft, but it was coated in blood, as were her cheek and neck.

I looked around for something to find so I could try and clean her up. I went to pull my shirt off, then I remembered I didn't even have a shirt on. All I owned now was a pair of pants, a pair of underware, a pair of socks, and a pair of shoes. I sighed to myself. I didn't know what I was going to tell Billy.

I spotted a rag on the table, next to the rag was a glass of water in it. I dipped the rag into the glass and got it slightly wet.

I dabbed Nessie's face gently, afraid that it might hurt her. The blood didn't want to come off so I gave up.

Nessie stirred slightly. "Nessie?" I asked. "Nessie can you hear me?" No answer. I jumped up from my seat and ran out the door.

"Carlisle!" I shouted at the top of the stairs. "What is it Jacob?" he asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

He reached me in half a second. "Nessie, she just stirred." I told him. As I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the office. Wow that was creepy, did I just grab Carlisle's hand? That didn't matter now, all that mattered was Nessie.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Tell me exactly what you saw. "Well," I started. "I was trying to clean the blood off of her face and neck. When I stopped she stirred. I tried calling her name, but she didn't answer me. That's when I came and got you."

Bella was now standing outside the door. "Carlisle?" she asked. "Is she okay?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know. Jacob was just finishing telling me what happened."

Bella looked at me, hoping for some answer. I just shrugged my shoulders.

There was a low moan that came over from the bed. I whipped my head around to Nessie. I ran to the bed. "Nessie honey, please answer me." Her lips moved but nothing came out.

Bella was now at my side, she placed a hand on Nessies arm. "Nessie darling it's mom. Please answer me." She said worriedly.

"Mom." She whispered. I sighed. Thank god. I thought to myself. "Oh Nessie thank goodness you're okay." Bella said as she went to hug Nessie. "Bells careful. I still don't know what's wrong with Nessie and I don't want her being jostled about until I'm sure she's okay." Carlisle told her.

"of course. I'm sorry. I was just so happy that she responded." Bella replied.

"Jake?" Nessie asked. "I'm right here baby." I told her. "What happened?" she asked. "well, there was a tornado, remember?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No." I looked over at Carlisle who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you were a doctor?" I asked him. "I know, I am. Sometimes when something hard hits a person's head the person can get what is called amnesia." He responded.

"Amne what?" I asked him "Amnesia. It's a type of memory loss." "So what is she going to remember nothing at all?" I asked him curiously. "It's hard to tell." Carlisle looked over at Nessie. "Now can you remember anything at all?"

Nessie shook her head. "I remember sitting on the couch watching a movie with Jake." She squeezed her eyes tight trying to remember; distorting her beautiful face. "That's all. I can't remember anything else."

"It's okay baby. Don't strain yourself." Bella told her as she patted Nessie's head.

"I'm tired, can I sleep now?" she asked. "My head hurts." Of course sweaty." Bella responded. "Can we get you something for the pain?"

Nessie just shook her head. "No sleep." Was all she said. "Okay baby."

"Come on Jake let's give Nessie some rest." Bella told me. I just shook my head. "No!" I shouted. "I'm staying with her. "It's okay Jake. I promise." I looked down at her sweet face and nodded. "Okay honey." I said as I bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Nessie didn't respond. She was already asleep. I pulled the blankets over her and backed out the door with Bella. She gently shut the door behind us.

I sank to the floor and put my hands in my head. "Thank god she is okay." I said d out loud. Bella sat down beside me, put her arms around and cradled me yet again.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest." She whispered. My head shot up. "Home, what home?" I asked her. "Oh Jake! I'm so sorry." She rubbed my shoulder. "I forgot. You're more than welcome to stay here. I'm sure Esme won't mind."

I shook my head. "No, Billy won't want to put everyone out." "Nonsense Jake. Esme will love too." "I still don't know how I'm going to tell Billy." I told her.

Just then the door opened to Nessie's room and Carlisle walked out. "How's Nessie?" I asked him. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "She's fine Jacob. She's asleep. You should get some rest too, you look worn out."

I went to hesitate. "I'm serious Jacob, your health is important too" I sighed. I just couldn't bare the thought of leaving Nessie. "Alright." I muttered. "I'll just rest on the couch downstairs since I can't go home."

Carlisle nodded his head. "That's fine. Just let us know if you need anything." I nodded my head and walked down the stairs . I heard voices behind me and didn't really care. I was really tired all of a sudden. I found the couch, plopped down on it, and shut my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nessie POV

It was a week after the tornado and I was no closer to remembering what happened no matter how many times people asked me. It was quite frustrating not being able to remember what happened to Jake's house. I was there and it was perfectly fine and then I come back and its all in pieces.

I felt so bad for Jake and Billy because they were now homeless. I've tried to get Jacob to come and live with us, but he flat out refused.

We were digging through the rubble in what used to be Jake's room, when I heard what I thought was crying.

"Jacob?" I asked as I walked over to him. Tears were flowing steadily down his face.

I looked at what he was holding. It was a picture of him when he was a small child with his mother. The picture was in perfect condition, not a scratch on it.

"Oh Jake!" I cried as I brushed my hand on the picture. His mother was exquisitely beautiful. I had never seen her picture before, but I'd heard a lot about her.

"I miss her." Jake whispered. "but I'm just glad she isn't here to have to go through this."

I couldn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around him and tried my best to comfort him.

"Let's go." I whispered in his ear. He nodded. "There's nothing here anyway." He said as he dropped the picture on a pile of rubble.

I opened my mouth in shock. How could he do that? I picked the picture back up and wiped the dust that had jumped upon the picture when he dropped it. If he doesn't want the picture then I thought I'd just give it to Billy.

"Just leave it Nessie." He muttered. "What?" I asked.

"Leave it." I couldn't believe my ears. "Jake!" I exclaimed. "She's your mother and this is all you have left of her."

He sighed. "You can keep it, but I want nothing to do with it."

"Jake." I started to say, but he interrupted me. "that's my final word Nessie."

I nodded my head and shut my mouth. We walked back to the main house in silence. I reached out my hand and he took it hesitantly.

We reached the door and I went to open it, but Jacob didn't move. "Jake?" I asked worriedly.

"You go ahead Nessie." He responded. I shook my head. "Not without you." I told him. "Nessie I need to phase." He told me. "I have to talk to Sam." I nodded. "you're sure you're okay though?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm fine, trust me."

Trust him? I thought to myself. It looked like he was up to something, but he was right, I had no choice but to trust him.

He leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't like all our other kisses. It was more gentle. It felt so sad. "I love you Nessie." I nodded and kissed him one last time, brushing my hand against his cheek as he backed away.

He was in the woods within a second and I thought I could see him phase, but I couldn't be to sure. My eyes weren't like a normal vampire eyes. They were definitely part of the human in me.

I sighed and walked into the house. Carlisle and Billy were sitting in the living room. The TV was on, but it didn't look like anyone was watching. It looked like Billy and Carlisle were in the middle of a deep conversation. I hated to intrude on them

I walked quickly out of the room, trying not to disturb them, but Billy caught me.

"Nessie, where's Jacob?" he asked. "I thought he was with you?"

I nodded my head. "He was, but Jake said he need to phase and talk to Sam." Billy nodded his head.

"Were you two at the house just now?" he asked. I hesitated, but nodded. "we went back to try and see if we could salvage anything." "Did you find something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No." "What's that in your hand?" I looked down at the picture. I had forgotten I had it. "Oh yea." I laughed nervously. "We found this in Jake's room. He said he didn't want it. So I thought maybe you did."

I walked over to Billy and placed the picture upside down in his hands. Billy slowly turned the picture around. Tears started flowing in his eyes. Billy looked up. "Thank you Renesmee, but I want you to have this." He took my hand and placed the picture in it.

"But Billy." He interrupted me. "No buts Nessie. It's yours." Tears welled up in my eyes. Now I was the one crying. "Thank you Billy." I said as I went to give him a kiss on a cheek and ran up to the stairs to my room.

Jake POV

I ran into the woods. Nessie was trying to give me my mother's picture, but I couldn't take it. The picture brought back to many painful memories. So I gave it to her.

I needed to phase. My whole body was trembling and the next thing I knew I had exploded. Thousands of particles of fur and skin had burst out of me.

_Crap. _I thought to myself. _There go my only pair of pants_. I had forgotten to take them off. _Oh well_, I thought. I was going to be running around in my wolf form for a while anyway, so it didn't really matter. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone.

I could tell Sam and Leah and Seth were all running to catch up with me.

_You alright Jake_? Sam asked me.

_No_. I told him.

_You're leaving again aren't you_?

_Yes._

Leah jumped in the conversation. _Let me go with you Jake. I'm your beta_.

_No!_ I shouted. _You have to stay here, watch over Seth and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid._

_Ouch man that hurt._ Seth complained. _Don't you trust me Jake? I've been following your order for years._

_Seth cool it_! Sam shouted

_You're not the Alpha anymore Sam. You can't tell me what to do._

_Seth cool it! _I told him. _And you will do what Sam tells you to do. Got it?_

_Yeah dude, take a chill pill. I was only joking._

_It didn't sound like it_. Leah said.

I ignored the two siblings and focussed on Sam. _Sam please tell Nessie I'm sorry and that I love her._

I thought to Seth. _Watch over Nessie for me. She likes you._

_Of course Jake, you know I will. _

_And listen to Sam, Seth, I mean it._

_Yeah I will._

_Will you do this one thing for me Sam? This is all I ask of you._

Sam nodded his head._ Of course Jake, I'll tell her. Please promise me you won't be gone so long this time. _

_I won't_. I told him

_Bye Jake._

And with that I took off into the woods.

SAM POV

I walked up to the Cullen house and knocked on the door. I was dreading talking to Nessie, but this had to be done.

Edward opened the door. "Sam." He greeted.

"Edward is Nessie here?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Yes, I'll go get her. Please make yourself comfortable." He told me as he walked up the stairs.

Carlisle was looking at me. "how are you Sam?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine, I guess." Not really fine, but what else am I going to say. Before Carlisle could respond Nessie and Edward were coming down the stairs. It looked like Nessie was make her feel worse.

"How are you Nessie_?"_ I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay I guess."

So she felt how I felt, I was just about to make her feel much worse.

"Nessie you might want to sit down." I could see the worry spread across her face, wrinkling the perfect lines in her face.

"It's about Jake isn't it?" she whispered.

I nodded my head.

"He's okay right?" she asked

I sighed, well here goes. I thought to myself. "Physically he is fine, but emotionally he's messed up bad."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "He-" I started to say, but Edward cut me off. "He's running away."

Nessie whipped her head around to where Edward was sitting. "What!" she shouted.

Edward closed his eyes. "He's leaving."

"For how long?" she looked at me, begging with her eyes for an answer.

I could only shake my head. "I don't know. He wanted me to tell you goodbye, and that he's sorry, and that he loves you."

Nessie's eyes welled up with tears. "What about the wedding?" she asked

I shook my head again. "He didn't say anything about the wedding or how long he'll be gone for."

Nessie crossed her legs and folded her arms in anger. "Daddy you have to go after him, to stop him from doing something he'll regret later."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. "It seems like I won't have a choice. Carlisle, will you help me?"

I turned to face Carlisle. I had completely forgotten he was here.

"Of course Edward. I'll be glad too."

"I'll have to try and get inside his head, but if he's in his wolf form and not thinking about anything, it will make it harder for me to find him."

"Distance isn't a problem anymore?" I asked in amazement.

He shook his head. "It's not, but the thought are somewhat fuzzy which will make it a little harder, but I should be fine."

Carlisle interrupted. "You'll let us know if you hear anything as well?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Of course, I'll do my best." I told him.

"Thank you for telling us this Sam." Edward said as he looked at Nessie. "Nessie, Sam is leaving."

I took that as my cue that I wasn't wanted anymore. I didn't blame them.

She looked up and said simply said, "Bye."

"Nessie!" Edward shouted

"It's fine Edward really." I assured him. "I'll let myself out." I got up from the sofa and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nessie POV

It had been two months since Sam told us about Jacob. Dad hadn't had any luck finding him and I was getting impatient.

Alice tried to take my mind off of things by trying to get me to go shopping with her. I was always good at coming up with excuses as to why I couldn't go, but tonight Alice wasn't giving up.

"Awe come on Nessie, you haven't been outside of the house in two months. And you've gotta be thirsty."

I shook my head. "I'm fine Alice I swear. I'll hunt when he comes home."

"You're running out of excuses Nessie. And I'm not buying the one about you not having any money, because you and I both know how much money you have."

"Alice." I cut in.

"No!" she said firmly, "you need to get out of this house. You've been cooped up way to long."

I sighed again. She was never going to give up and leave me alone.

She stuck out her lower lip and gave me her puppy dog face. "Alice that may work with Jasper, but it won't work with me."

Her lip stuck out even further. _Ugh! Why is she doing this to me?_

I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Alright Alice, I'll go with you."

"Yay!" she shouted as she clapped her hands excitedly. Alice had an evil grin on her face.

"Alice, just promise you won't go overboard again, The last time you took me shopping I came home with ten bags of clothes, and I haven't even worn half of them yet."

Alice sighed, "alright. I'll try and tone it down. Thanks for going with me." She said as she walked out the door.

We were at the mall in Seattle and Alice had managed to get mom to come along. I don't know how she did it, since mom hated shopping more than I did.

Alice pulled us into a shop. "Victoria Secret?" I asked in disgust. She had on that evil grin again.

"Alice, whatever you're planning it's a big no!" I shouted at her.

She took us right to the lingerie rack. My eyes widened in horror. "Alice, don't even think about it!" I yelled. I lowered my tone so that the humans wouldn't notice me calling a girl who looked my age mom.

"Mom, please tell Alice not to do what she's thinking."

Mom just grinned. "Sorry Nessie."

"Please!" I begged her with my eyes. When I realized she was unmoved, I exclaimed, "you've got to be joking!" She just shook her head.

By this time Alice had pulled out a skimpy red piece that had barely any material on it. She shoved it towards me.

"You'll need to wear something for your honeymoon with Jake." She told me.

My eyes widened even more, and then I burst into tears.

Alice looked scared of my reaction. "Nessie?" she asked.

"What honeymoon?" I spat at her. "Jake's been gone for two months what makes you think he's coming back?" I asked.

"What brought this on?" Alice wondered. "Not even an hour ago you were determined to sit in the house waiting for his return. Now you're not sure?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I admitted. "I'm just scared for him."

"Nessie he will come back." Alice told me. "you have to believe in that. He will come back."

I nodded my head and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Now try this on." Alice demanded as she shoved it into my hands.

"But Alice there is nothing to try on."

"He'll like it even more than." She told me.

"Alice!" I shouted as I blushed.

"I'm just saying what is true."

I couldn't believe that Alice was making me trying this on and I also couldn't believe that my own mother didn't even care. But one thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't going to go out and show them.

"I'm sure you've got it on by now Nessie. Let us see."

"No!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"Come on, please?" she begged

I opened the door a crack and peeked out. "I'm going to get you for this Alice Cullen." I whispered as she and mom slipped in the fitting room with me.

I let mom and Alice com in the fitting room. "Alice I'm not letting you buy this for me."

"Why not?" she asked. "It looks good on you, doesn't it Bella?"

Mom nodded, "yes, I agree it does look quite nice on you. You should get it."

"What about my bachelorette party?" I asked. "Isn't that where I'm supposed to get all my skimpy lingerie?"

Alice nodded. "True, but I thought I would be fun if you could try them on beforehand."

"Alice, I'll probably be forced to try them on at the party anyway, so why make me suffer utter humiliation twice?" I asked.

"Good point." Alice noted. "Fine, you can take it off, but I am buying you this."

I groaned. "Alice come on. Can't you at least pick out something with a little more material on it?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope, and besides, I'm pretty sure Jake is not going to be thinking about how much clothing you will have on."

"Alice!" I shouted at her. "Can we please not talk about this."

"Fine." She said as she stomped her foot. "You're so stubborn Nessie."

I smiled. "I know, I wonder where I get it from." I said as I glanced at mom.

"What?" She asked. "Come on Nessie now dot blame your stubbornness on me."

"Nessie is right Bella. When I first met you, you were the most stubborn person alive."

"But not anymore." Mom cut in. "I have gotten better haven't i?" she asked.

"True," Alice agreed. "Definitely better, though you still refuse to let me throw you parties. By the way," she said turning towards me. "who's throwing your party?"

Crap! I was hoping she wouldn't ask me. "Well—" I started

"No one, I bet. Am I right?" Alice interrupted.

"Well, yes." I told her.

"Please Nessie let me do your bridal shower? Please please please?" she begged

I sighed in frustration. "Fine Alice, you may do it."

"Thank you Nessie!" she shouted as she hugged me tightly.

"Can we please pay for this before you talk me into something else?" I asked her

Alice nodded. "Come on. Let's go."

"It's a good thing Jasper didn't come along. I don't think he would be to happy with all the money you spent."

"Nessie, darling, I don't care. And besides we have enough money to last us for two centuries. And another thing, you're my only niece, and I want to spoil you as much as I can. As long as it's okay with Bella." She added quickly.

Mom nodded. "I quite agree with you. You have my permission to dote on her all you want."

I groaned again.

I have to admit the shopping trip turned out to be pretty fun. We left the mall with twenty bags. I was pretty sure that I had enough clothing to last me for eternity.

We were home now and I had agreed to go hunting, but only because I was worrying Jasper. I had left the house with Emmet and Jasper, I really didn't spend enough time with either of them and they were happy to go along.

"So what do you feel like today?" Emmett asked me. "Mountain lion? Grizzly bear? I know I'm in the mood for a great big ol' grizzly bear."

I smiled at Emmett. He always made me laugh. "Grizzly bear is fine. I know one thing's for sure. I'm not having duck again. I can't believe you tricked me into it.

Emmett smiled, "so you didn't like it that much eh?"

"Not at all." I told him. "He put up to much of a fight."

"Stop a minute." Jasper told us. I froze in place. "Do you smell that?" he asked with a faint smirk on his face.

I let my senses take over. It was to the west of me I could smell it, it smelled like, "grizzly bear." I told them.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Emmett yelled as he raced off to get the grizzly bear.

"Hey that's not fair Emmett!" I shouted. Emmett let out a laugh. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'life isn't fair.'"

"Yeah yeah." I muttered

Something caught my eye. I froze in place. Standing about thirty feet away from me hiding by a tree was a huge wolf with chocolate brown fur.

I inhaled loudly. "Jake?" I called out. Though I knew he wouldn't answer me.

I must have caught Jake by surprise because he started to back away. "No, Jake, please stay." I begged.

He stopped.

I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh, Jake!" I exclaimed.

I didn't really expect Jake to listen to me when I told him to stay because the moment my hands touched his fur he backed off into a run.

"Jake!" I called as I collapsed on the ground.

Bye this time Emmett and Jasper and reached me. "Nessie?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked trying to help me up.

I shook my head. "leave me alone." I told them.

"Who was that with you? Was it Jake?" Emmett growled. "Did he hurt you?"

I was getting very annoyed at Emmett and Jasper right now. I wish they would just leave me alone.

I was still crying uncontrollably when I saw something walking towards me. I quickly stood up pushing Emmett away as he tried to help me.

"Jake!" I yelled and rushed towards him

"Nessie wait." Emmett warned as he grabbed my hand.

"Let me go Emmett!" I shouted as I struggled to free myself from his firm grip.

"Listen Nessie, there is no one there." He told me.

I was confused.

Noone there?

I swear I just saw Jake walking towards me.

"Emmett, I saw Jake. You saw him too. You saw the wolf.

Emmett shook his head. "I didn't see anyone or anything. I heard you shouting and Jazz and I got worried so we came over to see if you were okay. That's when I saw you on the ground."

"Wait, so you didn't see him?" I asked confused.

He shook his head again. "No I didn't."

Was I going crazy? I thought to myself.

"Where's Jasper now?" I asked looking around and not finding him.

"Jasper went to look in the woods. He just wanted to make sure you're safe. Do you need me to go get him?" he asked

I shook my head. "No, please just stay with me." I begged as he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Maybe I should go get Edward or Bella?" he asked.

Again I shook my head. "No, please let's just stay here for a little bit."

"Nessie he's not coming. It was a hallucination. He's not coming." He told me.

How could he think this? I wondered. I had to believe in the fact that Jake would indeed come home. He was my fiancé for crying out loud.

Just then Jasper came out of the woods and walked towards us. "Did you see anything?" Emmett called. Jasper shook his head.

"Nothing. No sign of anyone, not even a footprint." He walked towards me.

"Nessie are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine." I told him angrily. I wish they would stop pestering me.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. "Jasper please stop it." He shook his head.

"It's for your own good Nessie."

I was now completely calm, thanks to Jasper no doubt, and I was really tired all of a sudden. "Let's go back home." I whispered.

"Do you think you can walk Nessie?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "To tired."

Emmett lifted me in his arms carefully. And we ran, well more like sprinted, back to the house.

Carlisle was at the front door. "What happened? Is Nessie okay?" he asked as he saw Emmett carrying me in his arms.

"She's just asleep Carlisle, don't worry. And I'm really not sure what happened."

"Come inside and lay Nessie on the couch. Let me have a look at her."

"She's fine Carlisle, she's just exhausted."

"Why? She shouldn't be that exhausted from going hunting." He told them. You must tell me. I know you're hiding something."

I had woken up. It was very loud and I wanted whoever was talking to be quiet so I could sleep.

I felt hands prodding my forehead, making sure I'm okay, I assumed.

But I wasn't. I saw Jake. It had to be Jake.

It couldn't be a hallucination.

I opened my eyes slightly. "Jake?" I whispered. Though I knew for sure that Jake wasn't there, but I had to check.

"Nessie are you okay?" Carlisle asked me

"Where's Jake?" I asked again.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Carlisle asked.

I heard a sigh, Emmett maybe. "We were in the woods hunting when all of a sudden Jazz and I heard Nessie shouting. We ran back to her to make sure she was okay. She just kept telling us that she saw Jake. I sent Jazz to go search the woods for any sign of him But he didn't find anything.

"Nothing. Not even a footprint." Jasper cut it.

"After that, she just got really tired and wouldn't move."

I wanted to sleep now, I wished they would be quiet and leave so I could rest. Why was I so tired? Did hallucinations always do this to you?

"Something else has to be wrong though." Carlisle whispered. "her blood doesn't smell right."

"I was wondering the same thing. I actually noticed that before we went hunting, but I didn't think anything of it. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Emmett asked

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I'm going to have to take some tests just to be sure, but for now we should let her rest. Don't tell Edward or Bella anything yet, though I'm sure Edward already knows."

Emmett nodded. "Of course."

"Emmett, carry Nessie up to her bedroom for me, please."

Emmett carefully lifted me up off of the couch. I opened my eyes and looked into his. What's wrong? I asked with my eyes. Emmett knew what I was thinking.

"You're fine Nessie, We're just carrying you to your room so you can get some rest. Go back to sleep sweetie." He told me.

Even as he said that my eyes fluttered shut in a second I was out.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 7

**Nessie POV**

I woke up and noticed that there were people in the room with me. "Mom?" I whispered.

"I'm right here sweetie." She responded.

I was so weak. I had no energy. But why was I weak, what was wrong with me? "Mom, what's wrong with me?" I asked. Even talking wore me out.

She shook her head. "I don't know sweetie. Carlisle is working on it. We're just waiting to see what he's found out."

I nodded. "I'm so tired."

"Then rest honey. There's no need to strain yourself."

I did as she told me and quickly fell asleep.

**X**

**X**

I woke up again a few hours later. My throat was burning and I was in pain. It was a tremendous pain that went all throughout my body. It was almost like a thousand knives were stabbing me and wouldn't stop.

I opened my eyes, or at least tried to, but I had passed out again before I was able to blink.

What I couldn't understand is why was I feeling like this. I was part vampire and vampires didn't get sick. So neither should I.

**X**

**X**

I woke up shivering. Why was it so cold in here? I thought to myself. Someone put a blanket around me though it didn't help much.

"Nessie?" someone asked. "Nessie it's Carlisle. Can you hear me?" he asked.

I wanted to respond to him, to tell him that I could, but I didn't think that I could open my mouth to talk.

"Nessie, if you can hear me please squeeze my hand." He told me.

I felt a soft hand inside mine. I tried to do as he told me, but even the slightest movement hurt. My fingers twitched, even that hurt, but I had to respond to Carlisle to let him know that I could hear him.

So I went against the pain. I forced my hand closed around Carlisle's. I groaned in agony, the pressure was unbearable.

"Thank goodness." Carlisle said as he gently took his hand out of mine. Carlisle left the room.

I could hear him talking to the others downstairs. "She's awake." He told them. "She's in a lot of pain, but she's awake."

"Have you figured out what's wrong with her?" mom asked.

"No," Carlisle said. "I've been doing a ton of research, but I've been able to find nothing that sounds close to what Nessie is experiencing. Where's Edward?" he added.

Wait dad wasn't here? I thought. Where was he? I wondered. I got my answer.

"He went to go look for Jake. I think that Edward wanted Jake to know that Nessie was seriously ill and that he should come home to be with her." Mom said

Carlisle nodded his head. "Any signs of him?" he asked.

"None," mom whispered. "Edward is getting really upset because he still hasn't been able to hear Jacob's thoughts."

**Jacob POV**

I was off hunting about 5 hours away from Forks. I hadn't gone very far because I couldn't bare Nessie being in any danger. So I kept close, but far enough away so that they wouldn't be able to track my scent.

I had just spotted an elk on the river bank and I was going to sneak up on it. That's when I heard my name being called. "Jacob!" the voice shouted.

Damn it. I thought to myself. There goes my breakfast. I thought as the elk leapt across the river and deeper into the woods.

"Jake!" the voice sounded again. Was that Edward? I wondered. I squinted trying to get a better glimpse of this mystery person.

I finally was able to recognize the shape. It indeed was Edward.

Why on earth would Edward be looking for me? I wondered and then something clicked inside my head. Could it be that something had happened back home?

"Edward?" I called out.

"Yes, Jake it's me." He responded.

I could see the worry in Edward's face. "What's wrong?" I asked "Is someone hurt?"

He nodded his head.

"Who?" I asked, though I didn't really need him to answer, because I had figured it out myself.

"Its Nessie."

Even though I had figured that out, it still was a blow to my chest. "Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked him, growing more panicky by the second.

Even though I had stayed within the state I still hadn't done a very good job of watching over Nessie. I shouldn't have left. I told myself. Stupid Stupid me. If I had stayed Nessie might be okay.

"We don't know. She went out hunting one day with Emmett and Jasper and something happened."

"What do you mean? Was she attacked?" I asked

"No, she says she saw you in the woods."

Crap, so she did see me. I tried to hide. I had heard voices in the woods that day and it sounded like Nessie and Emmett so I went to see. And sure enough it was them. I thought for sure I was hidden well enough.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"We don't know. Emmett and Jasper can't figure it out either since they were the ones with her at the time. Emmett said that Nessie blood smelled bad that day, but he didn't think anything of it."

"So what exactly is wrong with Nessie then?" I asked

"I can't answer that either Jake, all we know is that she's in a lot of pain and very weak."

"Can't Carlisle do something about it?"

He shook his head. "He's been doing research trying to figure it out, but nothing is coming close to what Nessie is feeling. I think you should be home with her Jake, she needs you."

I thought about that for a minute. "I don't know if I can go home right now Edward."

"What do you mean? Of course you can come home. And besides she's your fiancé isn't she? Or have you forgotten that?"

No I hadn't forgotten that, thanks so much for bringing that up. I thought to myself. "Fine I'll come home. I need to see for myself how bad she really is."

"Thank you Jake." He whispered

"By the way," I started, " how'd you find me?"

He smirked, "I caught your scent and I followed it to here."

I nodded my head. "Alright. Let's go Edward."

**X**

**X**

We were now in the front yard of the Cullen house. Man this place wreaks! I thought to myself; worse than usual, I added. I had to be strong, suck it up for Nessie, she was waiting for me.

We opened the door; I didn't want to go any further. It smelled so bad, but I had too. I wrinkled my nose and pushed on.

"Jake!" Bella shouted as she jumped up from couch and ran to hug me. "How could you do this to us, to Nessie?" she asked. "She waited and waited for you to come home." Bella cried as she beat her hands into my chest. I just stood there and took it.

"Bella love, it's okay. Calm down." Edward told her as he caught one of her arms just before it hit me again. "He's here now, that's the important part." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Jake." She apologized. "I was just so angry at you for running out on us."

"I'm sorry too Bella." I muttered. "Can I see Nesie?"

"Of course." She said "She's upstairs. Follow me."

Bella looked so sad.

We reached Nessie's room. Bella stopped at the door.

"I'm going to warn you Jacob, it's pretty bad in there." She told me.

I nodded my head.

She gently opened the door and peaked inside. "She's asleep," She called, "but I'll let you visit her for awhile.

I stepped inside the room. No wonder the whole house wreaked, it was coming from this room, it was coming from Nessie.

"Why does it wreak so much in here?" I asked.

Bella looked down at Nessie and brushed her hand on her forehead. "Carlisle says that it's her blood that smells so bad. He's doing everything he can to figure out what's wrong with her. He hasn't had any luck yet."

Nessie looked bad. She was pale and skinny. She appeared to have lost at least twenty pounds while I was away.

"Is it killing her?" I asked.

Bella froze and frowned. "We don't know. But this disease is taking so much out of Nessie. She can't stay awake for more than 5 minutes. Saying even one word wears her out."

"She's skin and bone Bells." I noted.

Bella nodded. "She won't eat and she won't drink. She tells us she's hungry, but when we try to give her something she'll refuse to eat it."

Nessie stirred in her bed.

I jumped to her side to see if she was okay. "Nessie honey its Jake. Can you hear me?"

There was nothing. "Nessie, please answer me." I told her.

She started sweating on her forehead. I looked around the room. "Is there a cool cloth?" I asked Bella.

Bella got up from the stool and walked over to the dresser and pulled a rag from it. There was a bowl of water on top of the dresser and she picked it up as well.

I grabbed the bowl and rag from her, got it wet, and gently placed the rag on Nessie's forehead.

Nessie moaned at the feel of the rag touching her. "Nessie?" I asked again. "Why won't she answer?" I asked Bella who looked just as worried as I was.

"I don't know Jake, I'll go get Carlisle."

I nodded my head.

**Nessie POV**

I was now aware that there were people in my room; a man and a woman, but I couldn't figure out who they were.

Someone decided to play a joke on me and put something heavy on my head. It hurt so badly. I wished they would take whatever they put on my head off. I couldn't stand the pain any longer.

I moaned out loud. Someone kept calling my name. "Nessie." I couldn't place a finger as to who it was.

The voice was deep and comforting, but why couldn't I remember? Was I losing my memory now too? I groaned at the thought of that and the voice came back.

"Nessie. Honey what's hurting, please tell me."

The voice was soothing. Then recognition hit me.

"Jake?" I whispered, though I wasn't even sure if the words left my mouth. But somehow he managed to hear me.

There was a deep sigh. "Oh thank god!" he shouted.

Why was he talking so loud? I thought. It's giving me a headache.

"Jake, will you please take whatever is on my forehead off." I said.

Crap why did I say that much. I was exhausted already.

"Of course honey. Was it hurting you?" Jake asked curiously.

I only nodded afraid to speak because I knew it would cost me later.

Just then Carlisle and mom walked in the room. Carlisle walked over to my bed.

"How do you feel Nessie?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. That was it for my energy. I slumped back down on my pillows and fell asleep.

"How long had she been up?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"As soon as Bella left to go get you she woke up. She asked me to take the cloth off her forehead. She said it was hurting her."

Carlisle nodded his head.

"Any ideas as to what's causing this illness doc?" Jake asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry Jacob, We still haven't been able to find anything. I've even called the best doctors I knew and they still didn't have a clue."

I nodded my head and sat back down on the chair. "Will she live through this?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "There's no way of knowing." He whispered.

"Can you change her Doc?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean, change her?" Carlisle wondered.

"You know, change her into a vampire." I said quietly.

"No!" Mom shouted. "I will not have anyone changing my baby girl into a vampire. She deserves a chance at a 'real' life."

Jacob nodded his head. "Of course Bella. I was just wondering so there's no need to get upset."

"I know Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." Mom said apologetically.

"Bells I said don't worry about it. Besides you have every right to be mad or angry." Jacob said. "Now, Why don't you can Carlisle go rest or go hunting. I'll stay here with Nessie." Jacob demanded.

"Jacob I'm not so sure I should leave her." Said Carlisle.

"Carlisle its fine, I've got it. I know how to take care of her!" I shouted.

"Do you?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I shouted in desperation.

Carlisle hesitantly stood up from his chair, took Bella's hand and walked out of the room. Really the only reason that I wanted them to go was so I could spend some alone time with Nessie. I wanted to ask her forgiveness for abandoning her. I was hoping that she would take me back. Something inside of me told me that she would and I held on to that feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**Chapter 8**

**Jacob Pov**

Nessie was getting stronger, and I felt was time to ask her to forgive me for running off on her when she needed me the most. I really did want her forgiveness, and I also wanted to talk about setting a date for the wedding.

Nessie had woken up from a nap and I was going to ask her right then. "Nessie honey," I started. "I'm sorry for being such a big jerk-"

"Jake, please, there's no need to apologize." She interrupted.

"I have to." I told her. "Please, Nessie, Will you forgive me for being such a loser and walking out on you?"

Nessie thought over my question, and a big smile spread across her face. "Of course, Jake." She started. "Of course I forgive you. You deserve to go off on your own every once in awhile."

Nessie made me the happiest man in the world.

"However," she said. "I would like some sort of notice the next time you decide to leave me." She said as she pulled me down towards her to kiss me.

"There isn't going to be a next time." I told her. "I'm going to be here, always, no matter what happens."

Nessie looked like she was fairly bursting with joy at the sound of the news. "Oh, Jacob, I love you!" she shouted as she kissed me again.

"Shouldn't you take it easy?" I asked backing away not wanting to tire her out.

She shook her head. "I've spent four months in bed. I've had enough lying down to last me a life time."

I smiled. "Nessie, I was wondering when you wanted to set the date for the wedding?"

She smiled even wider. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Oh, Jacob!" she shouted as she kissed me yet again.

"Nessie, I'm serious, we need to discuss a date. We can kiss later."

Nessie frowned at that. "But I want to kiss you now." She said stubbornly as she pulled me down again.

This time I let her kiss me, I kissed her more passionately than I had ever kissed her before; trying to make up for the time that I was away.

I heard the door open behind me, someone cleared there throat. "Ahem." _Damn it._ I thought. I was not ready to break apart from Nessie, though I had no choice.

"Do you mind, Jacob?" Edward asked.

_Shit, Edward was probably reading my mind. _I thought as I backed slowly away from Nessie. "Sorry Edward." I apologized.

"It's okay, for now." He said. "I don't want Nessie getting to worked up."

"I'm fine, dad." She told him. "I told Jacob earlier, I've been in bed for four months, I'm ready to be up and about."

Edward nodded his head. "That's fine. Would you like to go downstairs to see the rest of the family?"

"Yes, please, anything to get out of this room."

**Nessie POV**

I got up slowly from my bed, Jacob quickly jumped up to help me, but I shoved him back. "I can go downstairs by myself, Jacob." I said.

Jacob sighed and hovered behind me, just in case I got tired, I suppose, but I was strong and didn't need Jacob's help. We reached the bottom of the stairs; the whole family was their smiling and praising me for my recovery.

"It's good to see you up and about again Nessie." Emmett told me.

I smiled at Emmet. "It feels so good to be down here."

"Nessie!" Alice shouted and ran to give me a hug.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "I've missed hanging out with you."

"I've missed you too Nessie. How bout a shopping trip soon?" Alice asked.

"Alice, she's just getting out of bed." Mama cut in.

"I said soon, didn't I?"

I didn't care whether or not that I hated shopping, I just wanted to get out of this house. "It sounds like a plan Alice."

Alice jumped up and down with joy. "Thank you, Nessie! We'll make a day of it sometime next week."

Mama frowned. "Mom, I'm fine, I promise."

"Nessie, you're just recovering. I don't want you to get to worked up and ware yourself out." She explained.

"Mama, please. I'll be fine."

Mom nodded her head slightly. "Alright, you may go with Alice next week."

I smiled. "Thank you, mom!" I shouted as I ran to give her a big hug.

"Please sit down now, Nessie." She begged. "I'm letting you go shopping with Alice, the least you could do is sit down for me."

"I'll sit down after I go hunting." I told her.

She frowned again. "Mama, I'm parched. I have to go." I told her.

"I'll go with her." Jake cut in.

"Yes, please, can Jacob go hunting with me?" I asked.

Mama nodded without speaking.

"Thank you mama." I said as I gave her another hug.

"Now go before I change my mind." She smiled as she shoved me and Jacob out the door.

X

X

We had gone into the woods to go hunt when Jacob asked, "Nessie, have you thought about what I said earlier?"

I crossed my eyes in concentration. "You said a lot of things earlier."

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. Sorry I should have been more specific. Have you thought any more about setting the date for the wedding?" he rephrased.

I shook my head. "No, I've had other things on my mind."

"Nessie, what could be more important than our wedding?" he asked me.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me." I said as I spotted a few elk near the river bank. We ran quietly towards them.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Jacob apologized.

"It's okay. I would love to get married either in the spring or in the winter." I told him.

"Well, since it's March 25th we should make it like the beginning of June." He told me.

I smiled. "June 5th?" I asked curiously.

"June 5th is perfect." He said as he gave me a big hug. "Now, let's go get that elk, you have to be starving."

I nodded my head. "I am quite hungry." I said as we snuck up on the elk.

**An—sorry for the long wait. I've been busy writing for my Harry Potter story. Hopefully it won't be so long of a wait for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
